Hatsugen
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Manik biru Deidara menangkap sosok partnernya sedang asyik berkutat dengan sebuah benda elektronik di sebuah ruangan. Ketika Deidara sedang berbaring di tempat tidur milik partnernya, ia menemukan secarik surat di bawah bantal. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun mulai membaca isi kertas itu. /For #BiweeklyPrompt6 and Dedicated for Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple.


**Hatsugen**

.

.

Manik biru Deidara menangkap sosok partnernya sedang asyik berkutat dengan sebuah benda elektronik di sebuah ruangan. Ketika Deidara sedang berbaring di tempat tidur milik partnernya, ia menemukan secarik surat di bawah bantal. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun mulai membaca tulisan yang terdapat di atas secarik kertas itu.

.

.

Pairing:

SasoDei [Akasuna Sasori/Deidara]

Rated:  
><span>

K+

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Hatsugen © Arisa Morishita

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Ini hanya kesenangan semata!

.

**WARNING!**

Semi-Canon, In Character/Out of Character, _possible Typo(s)_, Drabble, Fluff, Boys Love yang tidak terlalu menonjol, gajeness, hal-hal yang sudah jelas gak bakal terjadi di _canon_-nya, etc...

.

.

Didedikasi untuk _event _**Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple** dan untuk menjawab tantangan di **#BiweeklyPrompt6 **dengan tema "**Happy Birthday, Fanfiction dot Net!**"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Detik jarum terus berdetak, seolah membuat waktu bergerak lambat. Hanya suara itulah yang menemani pemuda <em>babyface<em> itu dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar namun penerangannya cukup karena dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari batu –berhubung markas Akatsuki merupakan sebuah gua besar yang ditutupi dengan batu besar yang diberi _kekkai_.

Manik cokelat _Hazel_ itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dari benda yang sejak tadi membuat jemari rampingnya terus berkutat dengan benda elektronik yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh desa Konoha. Hebat juga dunia shinobi bisa menciptakan benda elektronik seperti itu.

Telinga pemuda berambut merah itu menangkap suara decitan yang tercipta dari dorongan kecil yang diberikan untuk membuka pelan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak, terlihat sosok pemuda berhelai pirang panjang yang berdiri di sana. Lalu pemuda itupun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sembari menutup pintu.

Seringai mengejek terbentuk di paras pemuda bermanik bak secerah biru langit itu. "Tch, kau masih saja berkutat dengan benda itu. Hobi baru, huh, danna?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _danna_ itu tak menyahuti lontaran tutur kata dari partnernya itu. Jemari ramping miliknya terus menari di atas benda elektronik itu dan pandangannya masih fokus ke depan benda itu.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, pemuda bermanik biru _Azure_ itu mendekati _danna_-nya. "Sedang membuat fanfiksi lagi, Sasori-danna?"

"Seperti apa yang kau lihat, bocah." Akhirnya Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda elektronik itu, manik cokelatnya menatap manik biru milik lawan bicaranya. "Jika kau berada di sini hanya untuk mengganguku, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, Deidara."

Deidara hanya memutarkan bola matanya sebagai balasan dari ancamannya sang _danna_. Lalu pemuda itu beranjak pergi menuju tempat tidur terdekat –tempat tidur Sasori, dan ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur itu. Sesaat manik birunya menatap langit-langit ruangan miliknya dan partnernya yang hanya ada batu saja, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasori yang kembali berkutat dengan benda elektroniknya.

_Sepertinya danna memiliki hobi baru selain sibuk mengurusi kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya, yaitu berkutat dengan benda elektroniknya itu_, batin Deidara.

Kemudian Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal, kedua lengan tangannya sengaja diselipkan ke bawah bantal. Deidara sedikit tersentak saat jemarinya memegang sesuatu yang tersembunyi di bawah bantal. Perlahan pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu menarik pelan apa yang disentuhnya tadi.

_Apa ini? Sebuah sobekan kertas?_, batin Deidara seraya menatap sepotong kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Di atas potongan kertas itu terdapat tulisan dengan huruf kanji yang ditulis dengan ukuran yang sulit dibaca oleh mata –tapi Deidara masih bisa membaca tulisan itu, ia yakin ini pasti tulisan tangan milik sang _Danna_. Manik birunya mulai bergerak untuk membaca huruf-huruf yang tertoreh manis di atas potongan kertas itu.

_Semenjak aku mengenal situs Fanfiction dot Net, rasanya tanganku tidak bisa diam untuk menuangkan imajinasiku di sana ke dalam bentuk cerita fiksi __–__walau saat membuat kugutsu tanganku juga tak bisa diam._

_Tapi karena aku bingung bagaimana cara aku menuangkan imajinasiku ke dalam bentuk MS Word __–__setidaknya itulah kata istilah yang kutemukan__–__ dan meletakkan hasil imajiansiku di sana, jadi dengan berat hati __–dan tentunya dengan ancamanku juga– aku –sedikit– memohon pada__ Bendahara Akatsuki agar memberiku izin untuk membeli sebuah laptop __–__kalau tidak salah keluaran dari Konoha._

_Entah kenapa aku mulai nyaman dengan menulis fanfiksi, semua luapan emosiku bisa kutuangkan dengan mudah __–__mungkin karena aku sulit untuk mengekspresikan diri, namun berusaha untuk tetap membuat tokoh dalam fanfiksiku tidak Out of Character._

_Dan oh, Happy Birthday, Fanfiction dot Net!_

_Mungkin suatu hari nanti jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang namanya Xing Lie __–__pembuat situs Fanfiction dot Net__–__ itu,mungkin aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah membuat situs yang membuatku nyaman dengan menyalurkan imajinasiku._

_Dan sebagai hadiah dariku, mungkin aku akan membuat fanfiksi singkat dimana plotnya itu diambil berdasarkan pengalaman diriku dari kecil hingga bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki. Dan tentunya tokoh utamanya bukan aku._

_Hm… Mungkin aku juga akan sedikit menyelipkan kisah dimana aku dan Deidara bisa satu partner dan berakhir dengan hubungan yang terjalin antara aku dan bocah bodoh itu._

_Tch, sepertinya aku memang tidak terlalu pintar untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kusembahkan untuk situs menulis yang tak kalah terkenal itu. Ya… tapi hanya itu yang terlintas dibenakku._

_Happy Birthday, Fanfiction dot Net!_

Garis-garis merah tipis mulai nampak di paras milik Deidara setelah membaca tutur-tutur kata yang tergores dengan tinta pena di atas potongan kertas kecil itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya berdecak kesal untuk menyembunyikan rasa aneh yang bergelora dasyhat dalam hatinya sekarang ini.

"Mungkin setelah _danna_ selesai mem-_publish_ fanfiksinya, aku akan membacanya…" bisik Deidara pelan dengan garis merah tipis masih bertengger manis di parasnya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. "Kira-kira, bagaimana ceritanya ya?" bisiknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori sudah berada di samping Deidara dan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengecup pelan kening partnernya. "Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Jadi tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau yang akan menjadi pembaca pertama dari fanfiksi yang sedang kukerjakan," ucapnya pelan seraya sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Yang dikecup hanya bisa memasang wajah masam dengan garis merah tipis kembali muncul. "Dasar…"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Read! ^_^<p> 


End file.
